La Reina Leona
by Julieta Walker
Summary: Adaptación del clásico de Disney. Una joven leona se siente culpable por la muerte de su padre el rey y huye a la jungla. Con el apoyo de sus amigos y su amor de la infancia tendrá el valor de regresar a reclamar la corona. Pero se rendirá sin más su malvado tío? Adaptación KorrAsami!
1. Chapter 1

**La Reina Leona.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes e historias de Avatar La Leyenda de Korra y El Rey León no me pertenecen y sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento. **

**Capítulo 1**

_Baaaaaaahhhhhhh sowhenyaaaaaaahhhh mamabeatsebaaaaaaahhhh_

Un cántico ancestral de África resonó en cuanto el sol rompió el horizonte.

El significado de aquellas palabras decía:

_Ahí viene un león, padre. Oh si es un león. Vamos a conquistar, un león y un leopardo han venido a este lugar abierto._

Los antílopes y elefantes alzaron la gacelas salieron del agua y emprendieron el vuelo. Atravesando cataratas y llanuras, todos los animales acudieron al llamado.

_Desde el día en que al mundo llegamos. Y nos ciega el brillo del sol, hay mucho mas para ver de lo que se puede ver. Mas para hacer de lo que da el vigor._

Jirafas, hormigas y cebras de todos los tamaños. Codornices corrían a prisa para evitar las pisadas de enormes elefantes, algunos de los cuales llevaban pericos y otras aves en sus colmillos.

_Son muchos mas los tesoros de los que se eran descubrir. Mas bajo la luz del sol grandes y chicos han de convivir._

Un tucán azul atravesó la enorme congruencia de especies y voló directamente hasta una gran roca llamada la Roca del Rey. Con una forma de dos rocas perpendiculares entre si, en la punta del peñasco sobresaliente estaba un magnifico león de pelaje brillante castaño. El tucán se reverenció ante él y pronto vieron que llegaba una simio con un bastón por un camino que creaban los demás animales apiñados abajo.

La simio de pelaje azul y nariz rojiza fue reverenciado hasta llegar al peñasco, donde se encontró al rey y a continuación se abrazaron.

_En el ciclo sin fin que nos mueve a todos y aunque estemos solos, debemos buscar hasta encontrar nuestro gran legado. En el ciclo, el ciclo sin fin._

Tonraq acarició con su melena a Senna, quien entre las patas tenía a un pequeño cachorro. La simio se acercó y vio con una sonrisa a la pequeña leona. Sacudió su bastón con frutas atadas sobre la felina y ella estiró las patas para jugar. La simio rompió una de aquellas jugosas frutas y dibujó una linea roja en su frente, luego tomó tierra y la espolvoreó en la cara de la cachorra, a lo que ésta estornudó.

Tonraq y Sena sonreían y acariciaban sus cabezas entre sí con orgullo. La simio tomó a la felina bajo los brazos y la llevó hasta el peñasco, ahí la alzó hacia adelante y la presentó al reinado. Todos los animales exclamaron con alegría y se pararon en dos patas todos los cuadrúpedos. Entonces las nubes se despejaron sobre el peñasco y una linea de luz iluminó a la pequeña, todos los animales se reverenciaron.

...

Un pequeño ratón salió de un hueco, olfateando la roca y mirando a los lados con su larga cola alzada, entonces una enorme pata felina lo atrapó por la cola.

—La vida no es justa, verdad? Veras, yo nunca seré rey.—decía un león de pelaje oscuro y melena negra— y tú nunca veras la luz del día otra vez. Adiós.

Abrió su hocico con el ratón colgando arriba, pero entonces fue interrumpido.

— No te dijo tu mamá que no debes jugar con tu comida? —dijo un tucán azul. El león sujetó al ratón contra el piso.

—Ah, y ahora que quieres? —repuso aburrido

—Vengo a avisarte que el rey Tonraq está en camino—Hizo una reverencia—. Espero que tengas una buena razón para haber faltado a la ceremonia.

El león oscuro dejó escapar al raton—: Tenzin me hiciste perder mi bocado.

—Ja, perderás mas que eso cuando el rey llegue. Está mas enfurecido que un rino con hernia.

—Oh estoy temblando de miedo —dijo enseñando los colmillos, acercándose al tucán.

—Ya Unalaq, no me mires así! Auxilio!

Salió volando pero el león de un mordisco lo atrapó en su boca. En ese instante llegó el rey león de pelaje castaño.

—Unalaq.

—Hm?

—Sueltalo.

—Siempre tan oportuno majestad —dijo Tenzin asomando el pico entre los labios de Unalaq.—Lo escupió y el tucán acabó lleno de baba.

—Vaya mi querido hermano decide bajar de las alturas para juntarse con los plebeyos.

—Sena y yo no te vimos en la presentación de Korra.

—Ah? Era hoy? Ahh! Me siento en verdad terrible —dijo teatral mientras se afilaba las uñas en una roca. El tucán se retorció con el chirrido— se me pudo haber pasado..

—Si, es algo imperdonable como hermano del rey tú debiste estar en primera fila —Le espetó de cerca Tenzin, pero se apartó cuando Unalaq enseñó los colmillos.

—Yo estaba en primera fila hasta que nació esa bola de pelos —Enfrentó al tucán entre las patas de su hermano.

—Esa bola de pelos es mi hija —repuso él— y tu futura reina.

—Oh, ensayaré mi reverencia..

—No me des la espalda a mi Unalaq!

—Ah no, será mejor que tú no me la des a mi Tonraq.. —dijo alejándose.

Tonraq lanzó un gruñido y se interpuso de un brinco—: Es un reto Unalaq?

—Calma, calma, jamas me atrevería a retarte.

—Que lástima, por qué no? —dijo Tenzin.

—En cuanto a la inteligencia obtuve la parte del león, pero en cuanto a la fuerza bruta.. Creo que no recibí buena herencia hermano.

Se retiró cabizbajo.

—Ahh hay uno en cada familia. Dos en la mía, y siempre arruinan las ceremonias reales —dijo Tenzin subiendo al hombro de Tonraq.

—Y que voy a hacer con el?

—Sería muy bonito tapete.

—Tenzin!

—Ademas, cuando se ensucie puede sacarlo y azotarlo. —Tonraq rió con su ocurrencia.

En medio de un desierto, un gran árbol se hallaba bajo una tormenta. La lluvia arreciaba y los truenos sacudían el aire. Mientras tanto, una simio pintaba el tronco con la imagen de un cachorro de león, tomó algo de fruta y al final dibujó una linea roja sobre su frente.

—Korra. —dijo contento.

Tiempo después, una pequeña leona estaba de pie en el peñasco, viendo el amanecer, en cuanto el sol salió corrió sobre las leonas durmiendo y llegó a una roca sobresaliente donde dormía la pareja real.

—Papá! Papá despierta! —arengaba la cachorra— papá papá papá papá papá papá!

—Tu hija está despierta —dijo Sena.

—En la madrugada es tu hija — respondió Tonraq con los ojos cerrados.

—Papa! Por favor! —Mordio su oreja y la jaló hasta salir volando. Volvio y le dio un empujón— Papa! Lo prometiste!

Vio la cara molesta de Korra con sus dulces ojos azules y dijo—: está bien, está bien, ya voy.

—Si!

Salió corriendo de la cueva y pronto sus padres salieron. Korra brincó alrededor, se frotó en la pierna de Sena y luego ésta la empujó con cariño para que caminara. En el punto mas alto de la roca del rey, padre e hija observaban el horizonte a sus pies. El sol pintaba de naranja

—Mira Korra, todo lo que toca la luz es nuestro reino.

—Wuoo.

—El tiempo de un soberano asciende y desciende como el sol. Algún día el sol se pondrá durante mi reinado y saldrá de nuevo contigo como nueva reina.

Korra ignoró el profundo significado tras sus palabras y sólo movió las orejas con emoción al pensar en reinar.

—Todo esto será mio?

—Si, todo hija.

—Todo lo que toca la luz.. —Caminó alrededor de la roca lisa cual techo y observó el este, donde un sector estaba oculto a oscuras.

—Pero y ese lugar de sombras?

—Esta mas allá de nuestro reinado, nunca debes ir ahí Korra.

—Pensé que un rey podía hacer lo que quería.

—Ser rey es mucho más que hacer lo que quieres.—dijo sonriendo ante su ingenuidad.

—Hay mas?

Bajaron de su palacio y caminaron por la llanura, donde antílopes iban brincando.

—Todo lo que ves coexiste en un delicado equilibrio. Como rey tendrás que respetar eso, y a todas las criaturas, desde la pequeña hormiga hasta el veloz antílope.

—Pero papá nosotros comemos antílope.

—Si, hija, te lo voy a explicar.

—Al morir nuestros cuerpos alimentan el pasto, el antílope come pasto, así todos estamos conectados en el gran ciclo de la vida.

Tenzin llego volando—: Buenosndias alteza.

—Buenos días.

—Me presento con el informe matutino.

—Te escucho.

—Bueno, los leopardos están molestos porque no se le quitan las mañpnchas —dijo sobre el ala. Korra se distrajo viendo un grillo brincar.

—De veras? Que haces hija?

—Salto.—dijo al tiempo que el grillo se le escapaba.

Tenzin continuaba hablando sobre diferentes situaciones sobre la roca.

—Deja que te enseñe —susurró—. Tenzin podrías darte la vuelta?

—Claro. Los tigres estan rayados y no se les va a quitar..—Tenzin les dio la espalda con su cola plumífera asomando.

—Agazapada mas abajo.—dijo Tonraq empujando la espalda de Korra para que se inmiscuyera entre la hierba.

—Esta bien, me agazapo.

—Que sucede?

—Salto sorpresivo —respondió Tonraq.

—Ah muy bien, salto.. ¡Sorpresivo! Oh no excelencia es tan humillante! —Tonraq hizo girar su garra y Tenzin le hizo caso, dándoles la espalda.

—No emitas ni un sonido —Le dijo Tonraq a una seria Korra.

—Que le dice? Tonraq? Tonraq? Korra?

Entonces miró sobre su hombro y una pequeña cachorra de leona la derribó. Tonraq comenzó a reír.

—Muy bien!

Un topo salió a la espalda del tucán.

—Tenzin?

—Si?

—Señor, noticias subterráneas..

Tonraq estaba dándole consejos a Korra cuando Tenzin salió con los ojos desorbitados tras la roca—:Alteza! Hienas en los limites del reino!

—Tenzin llevate a Korra.—dijo rápidamente, saliendo al trote.

—Papa quiero ir.

—No hija.

—Agh, nunca puedo hacer nada! —exclamaba mirando el pasto.

—Oh joven princesas algún día tú seras reina. Y podrás correr esos animalejos roñososmdesde el alba hasta el anochecer.

Mas tarde, Unalaq estaba pateando rocas y huesos en un rincón de la roca cuando Korra llegó corriendo.

—Tio Unalaq adivina!

—Aborrezco las adivinanzas.

—Voy a convertirme en reina —dijo sacando pecho con elegancia.

—Oh grandiosos —murmuró.

—Papa me enseñó el reino y voy a ser soberana, jaja.—Caminó hasta el borde debía roca observando la pradera.

—Perdona si no salto de gusto, me duele la espalda.—Se dejó caer con pesadez en la roca.

—Tio Unalaq, si yo voy a ser reina, que vas a ser tú? —dijo sobre su cuello.

—Tio de tonta. —Korra respondió con una risa estridente.

—Eres tan raro!

—No tienes idea —dijo viéndola a los ojos—. Así que tu padre te enseñó todo el reino no?

—Todo.

—Pero no te enseñó lo que hay en el limite norte —dijo haciendo una seña con la cabeza hacia allí

—Oh no, dijo que no fuera allá.

—Y tuvo mucha razón! Es peligroso, sólo los valientes se atreven.

—Soy valiente. Que hay allá?

—Lo siento Korra no puedo decirte —decía girando el rostro para no verla.

—Por qué?

—Korra, Korra, estoy cuidando el bienestar de mi sobrina consentida —dijo apoyando su gran pata sobre la pequeña cabeza de ella.

—Si, pero soy tu única sobrina.

—Con mas razón debo protegerte. Un cementerio de elefantes no es para una jovencita ugh —dijo cubriéndose la boca.

—Un cementerio de qué? Guau —dijo emocionada.

—Ay cielos, se me salió —exclamó con una pata en la cara—. Bueno, supongo que lo ibas a saber algún día, ya que eres tannn inteligente. Pero hazme un favor —dijo abrazándolo contra su hocico— prometerme que nunca nunca iras a ese terrible lugar.

Korra miró a otro lado y tuvo una media sonrisa—: lo prometo.

—Asi me gusta. Ahora vete a jugar, y recuerda será nuestro secreto —Korra corrió lejos con una sonrisa.

Momentos después Korra llegaba a un prado donde había varias leonas durmiendo o bañando a sus crías.

—Hola Asami —saludó a una de las cachorras leonas mientras su madre la lamía.

—Hola Korra.

—Oye, me contaron de un gran lugar —susurró viendo que Sena dormía al lado.

—Korra estoy en mitad de mi baño —dijo entre dientes, panza arriba entre las patas de Yasuko.

—Y es hora del tuyo! —Sena se despertó y la tomó de detrás del cuello. Le lamió el rostro y le dejó los pelos levantados.

—Mama! Mama! Me éstas despeinando! —decia tratando de escurrirse pero Sena la sujetó con sus patas— Ya estoy lista nos podemos ir?

—A donde vamos? Espero que sea interesante —dijo Asami mientras le lavaban la espalda.

—A un lugar genial.

—Y donde está ese lugar genial ? —dijo Sena.

—Uhh cerca del manantial!

—Manantial? Que hay de interesante ahí?

Korra se le acercó y dijo entre dientes—: te enseñaré cuando lleguemos.

—Ahh —comprendió Asami— Mama puedo ir con Korra?

—Tú que dices Sena? —dijo Yasuko.

—Bueno..

—Siii? —dijeron ambas jóvenes enseñando los dientes.

—Esta bien vayan.

—Si! —Brincaron ambas mientras se alejaban.

—Pero Tenzin irá con ustedes.

—No! Tenzin no..

Poco respuestas iban caminando por un terreno de tierra con el tucán volando sobre ambas.

—Mientras mas pronto lleguemos mas pronto regresaremos —dijo él.

—A donde vamos de veras?

—Al cementerio de elefantes —susurró.

—Guau!

—Shhh Tenzin.

—Claro, pero como nos deshacemos de él?

—Es fácil ,primero..

—Ah que tierna pareja, semillas de romance floreciendo en la sabana. —dijo Tenzin deteniéndose entre ambas— sus padres estarán felices cuando las dos queden comprometidas.

—Prome qué? —dijo la de pelaje castaño.

—Prometidos, novios futuros.. —Ambas se miraron con gestos de impresión y asco.

—O sea.. —apuró Asami.

—Algun día las dos van a casarse.

—Diaj! Eso no se puede es mi amiga! —dijo Korra.

—Si, sería muy raro —dijo la de pelaje negro.

—Ustedes tórtolas no tienen opción —dijo Tenzin, Korra movía la boca imitándolo detrás — es la tradición que se remonta generaciones.

—Cuando sea reina será lo primero que cancele.

—No en tanto esté yo —dijo Tenzin poniendo sus plumas en su pecho.

—Entonces te despido.

—Lo siento, sólo el rey puede hacerlo —dijo picandon su nariz.

—Bueno pero ella es la futura reina.

—Si! Tienes que obedecerme en todo!

—Por ahora no. Y con esa actitud serás una reina bastante patética.

—Yo no lo creo así —Brincó hacia él y caminó— Poderosa reina seré sin oposición. Nunca ha habido nadie así seré la sensación —dijo poniendo la cabeza en medio de hojas cual melena. Trepó un arbol con sus garras y rugió— Observa como rujo yo te causo un gran temor!

El tucan cayo a un charco de lodo—Pues no parece nada excepcional.

Se secó el rostro con una manta que resultó ser una oreja de elefante.

—Quisiera ya ser una reina!

Las dos corrieron por un charco ahuyentando montones de gacelas

—Pero aún le falta mucho alteza —Asami le sacó la lengua por detrás.

—Nadie que me diga..

—Cómo debo ser! —completó la pelinegra mientras Korra le hacía caras por detrás.

—Todo lo que quiera yo haré!

Asami y Korra montaron avestruces que corrieron velozmente, con Tenzin persiguiéndolas.

—Usted y yo debemos hablar. —Se distrajo y chocó con un rinoceronte.

—Mira nada mas a la reina que quiere aconsejar.

—Si este es el rumbo que guiar yo me voy —dijo Tenzin— Yo me voy de África. La chica cada día está mas mal!.

—Yo quisiera ya ser una reina!

Asami y Korra caminaron entre una manada de cebras que se abrieron a su paso, cuando pasó el tucán le dieron la cola. Corrieron entre pastizales y elefantes, evadiendo al tucán.

—Miren por aquí! Miren por acá! —decia Korra en la cabeza de una jirafa, haciendo que montones de animales se movieran a un lado y otro— Donde sea que vean, seré una estrella.

—¡Aún no!

Las jirafas hacían volar en el aire a las dos cachorras mientras el tucán era sostenido por monos que le buscaban piojos.

—Quiero ya ser la reina!

Sobre elefantes, hipopótamos, jirafas y demás animales apilados, en la cola de una avestruz, Asami y Korra cantaban hasta que perdieron el equilibrio y todos cayeron y Tenzin acabó debajo de un rinoceronte. Asami y Korra corrieron entre risas.

—Resultó!

—Lo dejamos —rió Asami.

—Soy una genia.

—Oye genia fue mi idea.

—Si, pero yo hice todo el trabajo —dijo con una pata en su pecho.

—Conmigo.

—Ah si?

Korra brincó sobre Asami y dieron varias vueltas rugiendo entre juegos hasta que Asami quedó arriba.

—Te vencí!

—Ya sueltame.

En cuanto la soltó, Korra volvió a brincar sobre Asami. Cayeron por una colina rocosa y oscura.

—Te vencí otra vez! —dijo cayendo de nuevo sobre la castaña.

Entonces un géiser explotó cerca de ellas, montones de huesos estaban desperdigados sobre la tierra árida. Alzaronnlas orejas y caminaron sonrientes.

—Aqui es! Llegamos!

—Guau. Se ve espantoso.

Montones de cajas torácicas y calaveras asomaban de la niebla.

—Si! No es genial?

—Puede haber problemas.

—Lo sé!

—Estarán ahí todavía sus cerebros?

—No lo se, eso vamos a averiguar! Vamos!

—No lo harán! —Tenzin se interpuso en el hueco de un craneo elefantino— todo lo que van a averiguar es la salida de aquí.

—Chispas.

—Este lugar esta demasiado lejos del reino.

—Pico de banana tiene miedo —Se rió Korra.

—Para ti soy señor pico de banana! Y ahora todos corremos un grave peligro..

—Peligro? Ja, yo siempre he sido muy valiente. Yo me rio del peligro. Jajaja!

Un eco de risas estridentes salió de la calavera de elefante frente a la cual estaba, dio un brinco hasta detrás de Asami y Tenzin cuando tres hienas salieron de los huecos de los ojos.

Tenzin abrió las alas para proteger a las cachorras.

—Vaya vaya vaya Eska, qué tenemos aquí? —dijo la hiena líder.

—Pues no lo sé Desna, tú que crees? —dijo volteando a la ultima hiena, la que tenía ojos apuntando en diferente dirección soltó una risa— Eso mismo pienso yo, un trió de tres pasantes!

Se ciñeron sobre los intrusos.

—Fue un accidente se los aseguro, un pequeño error de navegacion .. —dijo Tenzin, intentando alejarse pero le cerraron el paso.

—Ah no no, espera, yo te conozco, eres el bufón de Tonraq no? —dijo la líder Desna acercando sus colmillos.

—Yo madam soy el mayordomo del rey —dijo sacudiendo las plumas.

—Entonces tú debes ser.. —decian los otros dos rodeando a las leonas.

—La futura reina

—Sabes lo que le hacemos a los reyes que traspasan nuestro reino?

—Bah, no pueden hacerme nada a mi!

—Tecnicamente si, estamos en sus tierras —decía nervioso Tenzin.

—Pero Tenzin, me dijiste que eran animalejos roñosos y torpes.

—Nofotofotofo —murmuró Tenzin.

—A quien le dices tofotofo?! —espetó Eska.

—Valgame el cielo, miren el sol es muy tarde —Corrieron pero Desna les cerró el paso.

—No se vayan, quedense a la cena.

—Si! Vamos a comer.. León al escabeche! —Se rió Eska.

—Tengo uno mejor: yo quiero el mío a la plancha, que tal eh? —Los dos se rieron pero la tercera hiena comenzó a señalar con la lengua afuera y sus ojos apuntando a lados opuestos— Que te pasa eh?

—Oye, pedimos cena para llevar?

—No, por qué?

—Porque allá van!

Los tres corrieron por tierra árida, neblina y huesos gigantes. Entonces una pata tomó la cola plumífera.

—Los perdimos?

—Creo que si —dijo la pelinegra.

—Y tenzin?

—El pajarraco mayordomo irá saltando a la olla a presión.

Eska lo sostenía de las alas contra un géiser burbujeando mientras Tenzin intentaba huir, las otras dos hienas lo observaban riendo. Entonces el tucán salió despedido con la cola incendiada y estallaron en risas.

—Oigan metanse con alguien de su tamaño —dijo Korra.

—Como tu?

—Ups.

Desna saltó y por poco atrapa una pata leonina con sus dientes. Las persiguieron entre géiseres y huesos, atravesaron un cráneo y se deslizaron por una columna dorsal. Treparon una montaña de huesos mas pequeños y Korra llegó rápidamente a la cima, pero Asami se deslizaba hacia abajo con sus garras sin lograr agarrarse.

—Korra!

Las hienas llegaban pronto hasta ellas, la castaña no dudó y corrió colina abajo para interceptar a Desna y darle un zarpazo con sus garras. La hiena la miró con rabia y continuaron corriendo hasta un callejón sin salida de roca. Subieron a un viejo esqueleto pero se derrumbó bajo su peso. Estaban acorraladas.

—Ven acá gatito gatito gatito —diji Eska mientras entraban a la cueva.

Korra se plantó delante de Asami y rugió con su voz infantil.

—Uy eso es todo? Otra vez, vamos —instó Desna.

Korra no se dejó amedrentar y rugió de nuevo, pero sonó mucho mas grave y adulta esta vez. Era Tonraq que había llegado y de puros zarpazos acabó con las hienas y las detuvo entre sus patas. Tenzin se detuvo junto a las cachorras.

—Ayyyayayyayay

—Silencio!

—Pero si nadie está diciendo nada!

—Lo sentimos mucho!

—Es mi hija no vuelvan a acercarse a ella!

—Es tu hija? Yo no sabía nada y tú? —dijo Desna a Eska.

—Que? No! Yo no sabia! Y tu?

—No no no no no —La tercera hiena reía nerviosa.

—Ned? —dijeron las otras dos y la hiena asintió enérgica. Tonraq rugió los tres salieron disparados a la salida.

—Papa yo.. —comenzo acercándose.

—Deliberadamente desobedeciste.

—Perdoname papá.

—Vamonos a casa. —Tonraq comenzó a andar y Tenzin lo siguió apenado.

Las dos cachorras iban caminando detrás cuando Asami susurró—: creo que fuiste muy valiente.

Ninguno se percató de que desde las alturas Unalaq los observaba.

Cuando llegó el atardecer el grupo iba cruzando la pradera entonces Tonraq dijo:

—Tenzin!

—Si su alteza?

—Llevate a Asami, tengo que darle a mi hija una lección.—Korra se agachó en su posición en los pastizales.

—Vamos Asami —dijo volando hacia ellas, luego tomó a Korra por los hombros— Korra ah! Buena suerte.

Se alejaron en silencio, Asami le echó una ultima mirada antes de continuar su camino. Los grillos cantaban en el crepúsculo cada vez mas oscuro.

—Korra!

Ella se giró con un estremecimiento y caminó hacia su padre, en el camino de tierra pisó una huella de su padre: era grande y profunda a diferencia de la suya. Bajó la cabeza y caminó penosamente hasta sentarse junto a Tonraq.

—Korra estoy decepcionado de ti.

—Lo se.

—Te iban a matar, me desobedeciste deliberadamente y arriesgaste la vida de Asami —En algún punto de su discurso, su enojo dio paso a la prpreocupacion.

—Solo trataba de ser valiente como tú —dijo respirando entre sollozos, enfrentó su mirada.

—Yo soy valiente cuando debo serlo. Korra ser valiente no significa que busques problemas.

—Pero tu no le tienes miedo a nada.

—Hoy sí lo tuve

—De veras?

—Si. Creí que te perdería.

—Ah, hasta los reyes sienten miedo, no? —Tonraq asintió con ternura— pero sabes una cosa? —Tonraq acercó el oído.

—Que?

—Apuesto a que las hienas se asustaron mas.

Tonraq rió—: porque nadie se puede meter con tu padre. Ven acá cachorra!

La tomó entre sus patas y abrazándola la despeinó.

—No! Jaja!

Se deslizó de sus patas y comenzaron a correrse uno a la otra hasta que Tonraq cayó al pasto con Korra encima de su cabeza, riendo mientras le mordía la oreja.

—Papá, somos amigos no?

—Si..

—Y siempre estaremos juntos no? —Tonraq se enderezó despacio, con el rostro mas serio.

—Korra. Te voy a contar algo que me dijo mi padre. Mira las estrellas, los grandes reyes del pasado nos observan desde las estrellas.

Korra miró el cielo estrellado desde la nuca de su padre—.De veras?

—Si. Asi que cuando te sientas sola, recuerda que esos reyes siempre estarán ahí para guiarte. Y yo también.

...

—Chispas, mira cómo me dejó Tonraq, no podré sentarme en una semana.. —Se quejaba Eska viendo los raaguños en su pata, mientras Ned se reía.

—No le veo nada de gracioso, cuate.

—Jajajajajajja!

—Ya callate!

—Jyajajayajajajajajajja

Eska comenzó a morderlo y se pelearon en una bola de pelos con colmillos.

—Quieren callarse?! —espetó Desna no muy lejos de allí.

—Él empezó! —Señaló a Ned una vez que se apartó, con Ned aún mordiendo una pata que creyó era del otro y era suya.

—Que barbaridad! Con razón estamos al final de la cadena alimenticia! —dijo Desna bajando de las rocas.

—Me chocan las cadenas —apuntó Eska con un hilo de baba.

—Si no fuera por esos apestosos leones seríamos dueños del rancho.

—Ah me chocan los leones.

—Son molestos.

—Y peludos.

—Y gruñones.

—Y además son tan feos —dijeron al unisono y riendo.

—No creo que los leones seamos tan terribles.—dijo una voz misteriosa desde detrás de una humareda de geiser

—Ah Unalaq eres tú

—Creímos que era alguien importante —dijo Desna.

—Alguien como Tonraq.

—Si .

—Ah si? —repuso Unalaq.

—Eso sí es poder —dijo Eska.

—Es verdad, oigo el nombre y tiemblo —dijo Desna.

—Tonraq!

—Uhuhuuh —se estremecía Desna— otra vez.

—Tonraq.

—Uhuhuhuhhh.

—Tonraq Tonraq Tonraq!

—Uhuhuhuhu que miedo! —rieron los tres.

—Estoy rodeado de tontos —Unalaq se frotó la frente.

—Ah Unalaq tú eres de los nuestros, eres nuestro amigo —dijo Eska.

—Claro.

—Uh eso me gusta —dijo Desna—. No es rey pero es tan bien educado.

Eska asintió— oye nos trajiste algo demcomer, Unalaq? Compadre, viejito, cuate?

—No creo que se merezcan esto —Unalaq sacó una pierna de cebra— Les envié de regalo esas cachorras y no pudieron eliminarlas.

De todos modos les lanzó el jamón y las tres hienas babeando comenzaron a comerla con ahinco.

—Bueno, es que , no vinieron que digamos solas —repuso Desna con la boca llena.

—Eso, que vamos a hacer? Matar a Tonraq? —dijo Eska tragando con fuerza.

—Precisamente.—Unalaq sonrió con malicia y bajó dando brincos. Caminó entre géiseres de vapor verde— Yo sé que no tienen cerebro, mas tienen que hacer un esfuerzo —golpeó el hueso que lamía Ned y éste hizo un saludo militar—. Se ve en su mirada ausente, no pueden nada pensar. Lo que viene será en nuestra vida la esperanza de hacer lo mejor, una nueva era está muy cerca.

—Y qué pintamos nosotros? —dijo Desna.

—Escucha como nosotros! —La jalo del cachete y luego ella se lo frotó— Yo se que es un riesgo tendrán recompensa. Para los que sigan mi juego, y lo mio consiga tener.

—Si, estamos listos! Para que? —dijo Eska saliendo con las otras dos hienas con calaveras sobre la cabeza.

—Para la muerte del rey

—Que? está enfermo?

—No tonto! Lo vamos a matar —dijo tomándolo del cuello— y a Korra también.

—Buena idea! Quien necesita rey?

—Nadie! Nadie! —cantaban los dos— la la la la la la

—Tontos! Sí habrá un rey! —dijo Unalaq.

—Pero dijiste que..

—Yo seré el rey! —interrumpió el león— apoyenme y nunca mas sufrirán hambre!

—Si! Que viva el rey ! —coreaban montones de hienas.

—Ya es hora que yo les obligue a ciertas acciones tomar —dijo el león pasando una garra horizontal por su cuello, las hienas marchaban ante él—Tendran una gran recompensa aunque yo voy más a recibir. Sin mi no tendrán ni una pizca es algo que debo decir. Seré respetado, amado, alabado, y mis sueños al fin llegaran, listos ya!

El león y sus secuaces rieron a la luz de la media luna en el cementerio de elefantes.

**Hola! Este primer capítulo quedó bastante largo debido a que tiene muchos diálogos, espero haberlo escrito de forma entendible. Me encanta la forma de expresar sentimientos con la mirada que tienen esta película, es muy tierno.**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios y a los seguidores de mis demás historias! Hoy estrené foto nueva que es de mi autoría. Pero como siempre, pueden descargarla, editarla y usarla si desean. Asami es tan bonita que cuesta dibujarla ! QwQ.**

**Por ahora no hay votaciones porque la siguiente adaptación va a ser (al fin) Aladdin! Gracias por leer! Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Reina Leona.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes e historias del Rey León y Avatar la Leyenda de Korra no me perecen y sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capítulo 2**

En un precipicio de roca árida, Unalaq guió a la pequeña Korra hasta un árbol deteriorado. El cielo azul brillaba y hacía calor.

—Tu padre tiene una hermosa sorpresa para ti —decía él con voz aterciopelada.

—Que es? Que es?

—Si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa. —Le sonrió y la cachorra subió a una roca bajo el árbol.

—Si me lo dices me haré la sorprendida —terció ella, su tío rió.

—Eres verdaderamente una pilla.

—Por favor tío Unalaq.

—No no no. Se lo dejaré tu padre. Algo de padre a hija.. Bien, ahora me voy por él.

—Ire contigo!

—No! —Korra se detuvo— quedarte en la roca.. No querrás acabar en otro lío como sucedió con las hienas.

—Supiste lo de las hienas?

—Korra, todo el mundo lo sabe.

—De veras?

—Ah si. Suerte que papi llegó para salvarte eh? —Korra bajó la mirada y Unalaq le pasó una pata por los hombros— Y aquí entre nos, deberías practicar ese rugido tuyo.

—Hm, está bien —Unalaq comenzó a alejarse—, tío va a gustarme la sorpresa?

—Es para morirse —dijo él y sonrió con malicia.

En un escondite, en la cima del acantilado, tres hienas observaban una enorme manada de ñus.

—Callate —espetó Eska.

—Es que tengo hambre, dejame morder un muslito.—decía Desna bajo una roca.

—No te muevas.

—No me puedo comer uno enfermito?

—No! Esperamos la señal de Unalaq. Ahí está —dijo al verlo sobre una roca— Andando

Acostada en la roca, Korra murmuraba molesta sobre su rugido. Un camaleón caminó junto a ella y comenzó a practicar con rugirle. El camaleón anduvo sin molestarse hasta que un rugido lo hizo brincar hacia adelante, el rugido hizo eco en el gran acantilado. Korra alzó las orejas con alegría, pero entonces un chillido de pájaro y pequeñas rocas brincando en el suelo llamaron su atención. Palideció cuando la manada de ñus bajó corriendo por una curva del acantilado, directo a ese estrecho espacio con ella en medio. Korra echó a correr, cientos de ñus seguían bajando al acantilado y corrían veloces mientras las hienas lanzaban mordiscos en medio del caos para incentivar su marcha.

—Mire alteza, la manada se mueve —notó Tenzin desde el hombro de Tonraq, viendo el polvo levantado por ellos.

—Que?

—Tonraq, rapido. Estampida en el cañón, Korra está ahí.—dijo con apariencia desesperada Unalaq, que llegó corriendo a avisarle.

—Korra? —En cuanto el león lo dijo cayó en la cuenta de lo sucedido.

Korra se apresuró lo mas que pudo pero pronto la manada le pisó los talones y al final la rebasaron. Pronto halló una rama retorcida y seca donde se colgó mientras el torrente de ñus corría debajo.

Tonraq corrió junto a Unalaq al cañón. Tenzin bajó cola do y divisó pronto a la leona, colgando de la rama que no dejaba de sacudirse.

—Tenzin ayudame!

—Tu padre está en camino, aguanta!

—Rápido!

Entonces ambos leones llegaron a una roca al borde del acantilado, miraron desesperados hasta que el tucán les indicó su posición.

—Alla está, en el árbol!

—Sujetate Korra! —gritó Tonraq.

Ella gritó cuando la frágil base del árbol se sacudió con violencia a causa de los ñus imparables. El león palideció y bajó pronto a rescatarla, brincó de roca en roca hasta llegar al fondo y correr a la par que los ñus.

—Oh Unalaq! Esto es horrible! Que hacemos? Que hacemos? Voy por ayuda! Si, voy por ayuda! —gritabaTenzin, pero Unalaq le dio un manotazo y lo golpeó contra una roca.

Tonraq corrió con bravura pero se pasó de largo varios metros, así que tuvo que correr a contracorriente para llegar al árbol. Varios ñus lo golpearon y tiraron al suelo, pero continuó corriendo. Korra gritó cuando uno de los animales destrozó el árbol con sus cuernos y salió volando. Iba a caer directamente en medio de la corrida cuando Tonraq saltó y la atrapó en sus fauces.

Unalaq los observaba desde la altura. Tonraq comenzó a correr a la par que los ñus buscando una salida, pero el polvo levantado y las pezuñas estaban por todos lados, imposibilitando su visión. Él recibió un golpe de lado y dejó volar a Korra.

—Papa! Papá!

Korra miró a todos lados con desesperación, los animales se le echaban encima y hubiera muerto de no ser por Tonraq que la halló y la sujetó de nuevo. Debilitado, la subió a una roca pero fue empujado antes de poder subir también.

—Papa!

Korra miró en todas direcciones, sin ver mas que el pelaje oscuro de los ñus moviéndose cual corriente en un río. Estaba perdiendo la calma cuando con un rugido y un salto asombroso, Tonraq salió de la estampida y se sujetó con sus garras a una roca desnivelada. Korra sonrió y dio la vuelta a una enorme roca que la separaba de su padre, sin poder ver cómo iba subiendo.

Tonraq llegó hasta la cima, donde la roca se volvía completamente vertical y sus garras no podrían continuar soportando su peso. Los golpes y miedo habían hecho mella en su destreza y no conseguía subir hasta arriba. Desde allí lo observaba Unalaq.

—Unalaq! Hermano. Ayudame!

Con una mirada arrogante, Unalaq se impulsó hacia adelante y sujetó las garras de Tonraq con las suyas, clavándolas en su muñeca. Tonraq gritó.

—Que viva el rey.

Cayendo en la cuenta de esas palabras, Tonraq abrió los ojos con horror, entonces su hermano lo soltó con fuerza, haciéndolo caer al cañón. En cuanto Korra llegó a la cima sólo pudo ver a su padre caer gritando a la anadaide ñus.

Bajó brincando en las rocas y buscó entre el polvo y las rocas a su padre justo cuando los animales al fin desaparecían. Oyó un sonido a su espalda y giró pero sólo era un ñus.

—Papá!

Debajo de un árbol roto, divisó una forma tendida en el suelo. Tragó saliva y se dirigió allí. Con las orejas bajas y una mirada cargada de pena, se acercó y vio su rostro pacifico.

—Papa? —preguntó esperanzada— papá por favor, tienes que levantarte —decía empujando su cabeza contra la de su padre, pero él no respondía— papa? Hay que ir a casa.

Él no despertaba tal como aquella mañana en la que le enseñó su reino. Le jaló la oreja y lo sacudió pero nada pasaba. Miró a los lados.

—Auxilio! Por favor, ayudenme.

Gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos y volvió la vista a su padre. Sollozando e metió debajo de su pata adulta y se acarició con su nariz. Intentando sentir un poco más la sensación de su padre.

—Korra —ella levantó la vista, viendo a su tío— Que hiciste?

—Una manada! Fue un accidente, no quería que le pasara nada! —dijo llorando.

—Por supuesto, eso ya lo se. —Lo apartó de su padre y lo juntó contra el— Nadie jamas quiere que estas cosas pasen. Pero el rey ha muerto y si no fuera por ti todavía viviría —Korra alzó la vista destrozada y culposa— Que va a decir tu madre?

—Que voy a hacer?

—Huye Korra! Huye y nunca regreses.

Korra corrió por el cañón. A la espalda de Unalaq aparecieron tres sombras .

—Matenla.

Las tres hienas corrieron tras la cachorra. Korra vio que la perseguían y subió una montaña de rocas hasta la cima, pero se encontró en un despeñadero. Las hienas la alcanzaron y Korra tuvo que brincar, cayendo decenas de metros, rodando y golpeándose. Cayó hasta un bosque de espinas y ramas punzantes, reptando debajo de estas, logró escapar.

Dos hienas se detuvieron justo antes de caer, pero la tercera no se detuvo y el primero voló hasta las espinas. Las otras dos rieron mientras veían a Desna con espinas en patas y espalda.

—Miren! Allá va! —dijo Eska.

—Pues traelo —repuso Desna quitandose las espinas.

—Ni de broma. Quieres que salga como tú? Alfiletero? Va a morir ahí, y sin decide volver la matamos.

—Si! Te matamos! Oíste bien?! —gritaba Desna.

Korra continuó corriendo do hasta perderse en el ocaso del horizonte.

—Perder a Tonraq es una terrible tragedia, pero perder a Korra que comenzaba a vivir, es una perdida profunda y personal.

Unalaq estaba liderando la reunión con las leonas en la noche. Todas estaban cabizbajas y aturdidas, Asami lloraba bajo las patas de Yasuko.

—Y con el corazón destrozado ascenderé al trono, donde de las cenizas nacerá el principio de la nueva era —un múltiple asombro resonó cuando las hienas bajaron de la roca del rey— con el león y la hiena unidos en un futuro glorioso.

De pie en la roca del rey, una media luna iluminaba a Unalaq mientras montones de hienas se acercaban. La simia Toph observó todo desde la lejanía. Poco después estaba en su árbol, se secó una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla, miró apenada el dibujo de Korra en la corteza y pasó su mano por encima, dejándolo borroso.

En la mañana, Korra yacía desmayada en un desierto árido. Los buitres revolotearon bajo el sol abrazador y descendieron a devorarla.

—Yijajajajaja!

Una zuricata montando un jabalí llegaron galopando. Empujaron y golpearon a los buitres hasta que desaparecieron.

—Me encanta jugar bolos con los buitres —dijo el jabalí.

—Nunca nos falla —Se reía la zuricata.

—Oye Mako, será mejor que vengas, parece que todavía vive! —dijo el jabalí, el mencionado se estremeció con asco.

—Muy bien, veamos, que tenemos aquí.. —Lo olió y levantó la pata que cubría su rostro con dificultad, al verla la soltó— Esto es un león! Corre Bolín! Corre! —exclamaba de nuevo sobre el jabalí jalando sus orejas.

—Mako, es solo una cachorrita. Mirala es tan linda y está tan sola. La adoptamos?

—Bolin estas loco! —gritó en su oido— estamos hablando de un león! Los leones comen carne como la nuestra!

—Es tan pequeña.

—Pero crecerá! —dijo cayendo delante de Bolin.

—Podría cuidarnos!

—Ja! Es lo más tonto que he oído, tal vez.. Ah! Ya sé! Qué tal si nos cuida? —dijo con la mirada iluminada— Tener un león de amigo puede ser una buena idea.—Se subió al jabalí.

—Será adoptada.

—Claro ¿Quien es el cerebro del grupo?

—Ehhhh..—pensaba Bolín mirando a otro lado mientras sujetaba a Korra en su hocico.

—Ese mismo! Uy, me estoy derritiendo. Vamos a buscar alguna sombra.

Llegaron a un manantial en medio del desierto donde Mako le tiró agua en la cara a la leona. Ella se removió y abrió los ojos.

—Estas bien chica?

—Creo que si.

—Yo te salvé —exclamó Mako, Bolín resopló— Bueno Bolín ayudó, algo.

—Gracias por la ayuda —murmuró Korra alejandose.

—Oye, a donde vas?

—A ningún lado.

—Uy esta desinflada.

—No, yo la veo bastante gordita.—dijo Bolín viéndola alejarse.

—Quiero decir que está deprimida.

—Ah, oye que te pasa? —dijo sentándose a su lado.

—Nada, encabeza la cadena alimenticia! Jaja! —Se rió Mako. Pero al ver que no lo acompañaban se calló— Um, y de donde vienes?

—Que importa? No regresaré.

—Eres fugitivo! Que bien también nosotros!

—Que hiciste chica? —dijo preocupado Bolín.

—Algo terrible, no quiero hablar de eso —miró a otro lado apenada.

—Que bien, no queremos saber.

—Por favor Mako, yo quiero ayudarte.

—Solo si pueden cambiar el pasado.

—Sabes? Mi amigo Mako siempre dice algo en momentos como este: hay que dejar tu atrasado en el pasado.

—No no no descansa, ya se te sobre calentó el cerebro —Bolin bajó la vista.

—Es: siempre hay que dejar el pasado atrás. Mira chica, siempre pasan cosas alas y no puedes ponerles remedio, cierto?

—Cierto.

—Falso! —Le picó la nariz— Siempre que el mundo siempre te dé la espalda. Lo que tú debes hacer es darle la espalda al mundo.

—No fue lo que me enseñaron.—repuso con sus orejas bajas y un mohín.

—Tal vez necesites nuevas lecciones. Repite conmigo: hakuna matata.

—Que?

—Hakuna matata —dijo Bolin— no te angusties.

—Hakuna matata , una forma de ser.

—Hakuna matata, nada que temer!

—Sin preocuparse, es como hay que vivir. A vivir así, yo aquí aprendí! Hakuna matata.

Acostaron a Korra en un trono de hojas y Mako le limó las garras mientras Bolín le daba aire con una gran hoja.

—Hakuna matata?

—Si, es nuestra onda —dijo Bolín.

—Que onda es esa?

—Nada, que onda contigo? —Ambos rieron.

—Esas dos palabras resolverán tus problemas.

—Es cierto. Bolín por ejemplo. Cuando un joven era él..

—Cuando un joven era yo! —desafinó.

—Muy bien —Se metió el meñique en el oído.

—Gracias.

—Sintio que su aroma le dio mucha fama, vació la sabana después de comer —Bolin andaba caminando mientras los monos caían desmayados de los arboles.

—Un alma sensible soy, aunque de cuero cubierto estoy. Y a mis amigos el viento se los llevó. —En cuanto los animales olieron al jabalí salieron corriendo— Que vergüenza!

—Oh que vergüenza! —secundaba Mako.

—Mi nombre cambió a Hortensia.

—Su nombre no le queda!

—Y mucho sufrí yo.

—Ay como sufrió!

—Cada vez que yo..!

—Bolin! No en frente de los niños! —Lo calló viendo a una confundida Korra— Hakuna matata! Una forma de ser! Hakuna matata, nada que temer!

Mako ayudo a subir a Bolín a una hamaca de lianas y lo balanceó.

—Sin preocuparse, es como hay que vivir. A vivir así yo aquí aprendí! —cantó Korra entrando a la onda— hakuna matata!

—Bienvenida a nuestra humilde morada —dijo Mako levantando una hoja. Korra abrió los ojos maravillada ante las inmensas junglas, cascadas y lagos.

—Viven aquí?

—Vivimos donde queremos.

—Si, y vivimos como queremos —dijo Bolin.

—Es hermoso.

Caminando por la jungla, Bolín soltó un eructo.

—Que hambre. Podría comerme una cebra.

—Oh se nos acabaron las cebras.

—Antílopes?

—Nop

—Hipopotamos?

—Nop. Mira chica, si vivirás con nosotros comerás como nosotros —dijo Mako— mira aquí parece que hay bocadillos ricos.

Se dirigió a un árbol caído y mohoso. Bolín lo levantó con sus cuernos y develaron montones de insectos y bichos debajo.

—Ij que es eso?

—Gusanos que otra cosa?

—Diaj, que asco —dijo la leona cuando Mako se lo tragó.

—Mmm sabe a pollo.

—Viscosos pero sabrosos —dijo Bolín con la boca llena de bichos— te va a encantar.

—Te digo, chica. Es la gran vida, no hay reglas ni rresponsabilidades —La zuricata metió la mano en el tronco y sacó algunos escarabajos que iba apilando en una hoja— Uy, los rellenos de crema verde —dijo apretando uno— Y lo mejor de todo, sin angustias. Que dices?

Le enseñó la hoja llena y tomó uno.

—Esta bien hakuna matata. —Lo tragó con dureza y se lamió— Viscosos pero sabrosos.

Cruzaron un tronco sobre un lago y el tiempo paso. Los años le dieron madurez a la leona mientras continuaba con sus nuevos amigos y su estilo de vida.

—Sin preocuparse es como hay que vivir. A vivir así yo aquí aprendí.. Hakuna matata!

La zuricata se lanzó al agua, luego del jabalí y al final la leona, creando una ola que envió a los otros dos a la orilla.

En la oscura roca del rey, Tenzin cantaba dentro de una caja torácica, con Unalaq escarbando sus dientes con un hueso.

—Nadie sabrá lo que viví, nadie sabrá lo que sufrí.

—Oh Tenzin, aligerate. Canta algo que sea mas rítmico.

—Que pequeño el mundo es!

—Oh no! Todo menos eso.

—Tengo un montón de ricos cocos, didlidid, ahí los apilo miralos, grandes chicos.. —suspiró mientras Unalaq cantaba— No tenía que hacer esto con Tonraq.

—Que? Que has dicho? —espetó acercandose.

—Nada.

—Conoces la ley, nunca vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia, yo soy el rey! —exclamó con sus brillantes ojos celestes.

—Si señor, digo alteza. Sólo quería puntualizar las diferencias en su real desempeño.

—Oye jefe! —Tres hienas se acercaron

—Que quieres esta vez? —dijo aburrido Unalaq.

—Tenemos una queja..

—Yo me encargo —dijo Desna— Unalaq no hay comida no hay agua..

—Si, es la hora de la cena y no tenemos ni un taquito! —dijo Eska.

—Ya saben que es trabajo de las leonas traer la comida.

—Pero no traen nada!

—Oh, coman a Tenzin.

—No les agradaría —dijo Tenzin desde la caja torácica— mi carne es muy dura y sin sabor.

—No seas ridículo, sólo necesitas algo de ajo —repuso Unalaq.

—Yo creí que estábamos mal con Tonraq —murmuraba Eska a las otras hienas.

—¡¿Que dijiste?!

—Dije que con.. Mostaza!

—Larguense de aquí. —Ellas se dirigieron a la salida.

—Pero hace hambre..

—Fuera!

Lejos de allí, en una jungla, los grillos cantaban bajo la luz de la luna mientras los amigos miraban el cielo. Un eructo rompió el silencio.

—Chispas Korra ese estuvo bueno.

—Gracias, estoy llena.

—Yo comí como cerdo —dijo Bolín.

—Bolin, eres un cerdo —sonrió Korra.

—Ah, es cierto —Los tres bostezaron y se estiraron— Mako, nunca te preguntaste que son esos puntos brillantes de luz?

—No me lo pregunto. Lo sé.

—Ah, y que son?

—Son luciérnagas pegadas en esa cosa negriazul de arriba.

—Ah si? Siempre pensé que eran bolas de gas quemándose a millones de kilómetros de aquí.

—Bolin, contigo todo es gas.

—Korra, tú que crees?

—Pues no sé.

—Ah vamos Korra, dinos por favor. Si? —ambos rogaban.

—Bueno, alguien me dijo una vez, que los grandes reyes del pasado están cuidandonos.

—En serio?

—O sea que un montón de cadáveres reales nos están mirando? —dijo Mako. Los dos comenzaron a reir— quien te contó esa tontería? Qué bestia lo inventó?

—Ja, si.. Qué tontería no? —Korra intentó reír pero miró tristemente al cielo. Se levantó y se fue.

—Acaso dije algo malo? —dijo la zuricata sentándose.

Korra se detuvo en un peñasco, con las flores acariciando sus patas miró el cielo mientras el viento nocturno acariciaba su pelaje castaño. Se dejó caer con pena.

Al amanecer, el viento llevó consigo hojas y pelo hasta un árbol en medio del desierto. La simia Toph tomó una parte de estos en la copa del arbol, lo olió y bajó al suelo. Echó las partículas dentro de un caparazón de tortuga, lo giró un poco y luego tomó una fruta. La partió al medio y echó el liquido dentro. Le dio un mordisco a una de las mitades y miró intrigada el caparazón.

—Korra? Korra! Jajajaja —rió frenética y tomó su bastón. Mojó sus dedos en el líquido y le pintó una melena al viejo dibujo en la corteza del arbol— Llegó la hora.

**Hola! Aquí el segundo capitulo. No hubo Korrasami en esta parte pero en el siguiente va a haber muuucho. Y como las demás adaptaciones, va a tener tres caps.**

**Volví a llorar con la muerte de Mufasa (Tonraq) TwT. Es muy triste! Y por si había alguna duda sobre quien iba a ser rafiki, para variar y que no sea iroh, es Toph. Me parece que le queda mejor el personaje porque es mas atrevido y rudo como ella. Jeje.**

**Gracias a los que leyeron esta historia y los que siguen las demás también. Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**La Reina Leona**

**Disclaimer: ni los personajes ni las historias de el Rey León y Avatar la leyenda de Korra me pertenecen. Sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Capítulo 3**

—Babumbabim babum babim babum babim —cantaban un jabalí y una zuricata, caminando por la jungla — En la jungla tan imponente el león rey duerme ya.

—El león rey duerme ya! No te oigo amigo —dijo Mako— ahiiiiiii pumbabam dwing.. Bolín? Bolín?

Miró a los lados pero el jabalí no estaba por ningún lugar. El de pelo negro iba tarareando la canción mientras seguía un escarabajo azul. El bicho voló hasta un tronco de árbol y Bolín se ocultó tras otro árbol para que no lo viera, anduvo medio arrastrado para tomarlo por sorpresa pero el escarabajo caminó al otro lado del tronco. En los limites de la jungla con el desierto, le pareció oír algo y miró sobre su hombro, pero no había nada.

—Mako?

Se hundió de hombros y siguió al escarabajo, justo cuando iba a atraparlo, salió volando y reveló justo detrás a una leona agazapada. Su pelaje era negro como la noche. Vio sus ojos verdes entre la maleza y gritó. Salió corriendo desbocado y la leona la persiguió al acecho. Dieron la vuelta sobre un enorme árbol pero con cada pisada la leona le ganaba terreno. Sus fuertes garras se clavaban en el suelo.

—Bolin! Que sucede? —dijo encontrándolo Mako, el jabalí se atoró en una raíz levantada, atrapando su estomago por la mitad.

—Ella me va a comer!

—Que? Wuoh!—Miró detrás y vio a la felina avanzando con mortal mirada. Mako corrió a su retaguardia a empujarlo para desatorarlo— ¿¡por qué siempre tengo que salvar tu tra...!?

La leona se lanzó sobre ellos, pero de detrás de la raíz una leona igual de adulta pero un poco mas musculosa saltó y la interceptó. Korra derribó a la leona de pelaje negro y pronto comenzaron a intercambiar zaparzos.

—Tranquilo viejo, todo va a salir bien, aquí estoy —decia la zuricata acariciando su retaguardia mientras las leonas peleaban— Anda! Muerdela! A la yugular! La yugular! —alentaba él desde la raíz sobre Bolín.

La leona negra lanzó un arañazo al rostro de Korra y despeinó su cabello castaño, pronto comenzaron a rodaron una sobre la otra entre rugidos.

—Ves? Te dije que sería útil —dijo Mako.

La de pelaje negro quedó encima de Korra, con unos filosos dientes resoplando y una pata sobre su pecho. Korra parpadeó y la miró detenidamente.

—Asami? —La leona se apartó rápidamente.

—Quien eres tú?

—Soy yo, Korra. —dijo sonriendo.

—Korra? —dijo confundida Asami.

—Ajá.

—Guau! Pero cómo?

Ambas se dieron unos topes con la cabeza y giraron, observándose entre si. A Mako se le cayó la mandíbula.

—Guau!

—Chispas, que gusto me da verte!

—Que gusto! Es increíble!

—Que está pasando aquí? —dijo la zuricata interviniendo entre las sonrisas y saltos de alegría de las leonas.

—Que estas haciendo aquí?

—Como que qué hago? Qué haces tú aquí?

—Oigan! Que es lo que sucede?! —exclamó Mako entre ambas.

—Mako, ella es Asami, es mi mejor amiga.

—Amiga? —dijo con las patas en la cintura.

—Si! Oye Bolín ven acá. —El otro al fin puso salir de la raíz—.Bolin ella es asami, Asami, él es Bolín.

—Mucho gusto —dijo bajando la cabeza el jabalí.

—El placer es todo mío.

—Oigan! Un momento, tiempo tiempo! —dijo haciendo el símbolo de tiempo muerto y se frotó los ojos— A ver si entendí: la conoces, te conoce. Pero ella se quiere comer a Bolin, diganme, les parece lógico todo esto? Me he perdido de algo?!

—Calma Mako —dijo Korra a la agitada zuricata.

—Espera a que sepan todos que aquí has estado. Y tu madre ¿que va a pensar? —Korra contrajo la expresion.

—No lo puede saber, nadie tiene que saberlo.

—Claro que si. Todos creen que estas muerta.

—En serio?

—Si, Unalaq nos habló de la estampida —dijo bajando los ojos.

—Ah si? Y que mas les dijo?

—Eso que importa? Estas viva! —dijo con sus ojos brillando— Eso significa que tú eres la reina!

—Reina? Pfff chica, creo que se te cruzaron los leones.—dijo Mako apoyándose en la pata de Korra

—Reina. Me postre a tus pies —dijo Bolin agachándose y besando sus patas. Korra las quitó.

—Basta!

—No es postre, es postro, y espera. No es la reina ¿lo eres?

—No!

—Korra!

—Tal vez iba a serlo, pero fue hace mucho tiempo.—dijo Korra caminando para apartarse.

—A ver si entiendo: eres la reina y no dijiste nada? —espetó Mako.

—Soy la misma de siempre —sonrió Korra mirándolo a los ojos.

—Pero con poder! —exclamó con el puño cerrado.

—Podrian disculparnos un momento? —diji Asami.

—Bah, lo que tenga que decir que lo diga en frente de todos, no Korra?

—Mmm.. Mejor dejennos un momento —dijo juntando las cejas?

—Logico! Con estos amigos para qué queremos enemigos? —Mako y Bolín se alejaron.

—Mako y Bolín, van a caerte bien —La miró y la encontró cabizbaja— Que? Que pasa?

—Como que has resucitado. No sabes lo que significará para todos, y para mi.

—Eh, tranquila.

—Te extrañé mucho —Puso su cabeza bajo el mentón de Korra con una caricia.

—Tambien yo a ti —dijo Korra y ambas se acariciaron una cabeza con la de la otra.

La luz anaranjada brillaba detrás de ambas leonas rodeadas de flores y plantas.

—Pfff, te digo Bolín, apesta.—dijo Mako espiandolas, apoyando los codos en una raíz.

—Ah, perdón.

—No tú! —Las leonas comenzaron a alejarse— Ellas!, una, la otra. A solas —dijo juntando las manos con voz melosa.

—Que tiene de malo?

—Ya se siente cerca.

—Que?

—El trió terminó.

—Trio?

—Si se enamoran que remedio habrá? Seremos sólo dos.

—Oh —dijo Bolín entendiendo y bajando los ojos.

—No se han dado cuenta que pronto han de caer, bajo un atmósfera romántica, desastre puedo ver.

_Esta noche es para amar. Todo listo está y las estrellas resplandecerán. Romance irradiarán._

Ambas leonas bajaban por un camino que bordeaba una pequeña catarata, se esperaban una a la otra, caminando bajo el agua que caía no dejaban de verse a los ojos, sonriendo y rodeándose.

_Yo sí quiero decirte ¿mas cómo explicar la verdad de mi pasado? Jamás. Te puede alejar._

Ambas bebieron agua de une estanque, Korra la observó y giró el rostro a un lado. Asami notó su pena y dejó de beber.

_No sé lo que guarda, quisiera yo saber, la verdadera reina se esconde muy dentro de su ser._

Korra sonrió de nuevo, la miró juguetona y corrió. Asami sólo pudo verla intrigada. Entonces volvió sujetandose de una liana con los dientes y brincó al agua. La leona miró la superficie temerosa, pero pronto Korra salió y la tomó del cuello para jalarla al estanque. La pelinegra salió temblorosa y con la mandíbula apretada, Korra se le unió con todo el cabello castaño sobre los ojos, la otra la empujó de nuevo al agua.

_Esta noche es para amar, todo listo está__y las estrellas respla__ndecerán. Romance irradiarán._

Ambas corrieron por pastizales acompañadas de aves volando, jugaron entre cañas y rodaron por una pendiente. Cayeron al pasto pero ésta vez Korra estaba encima riendo, Asami se acercó y le lamió la mejilla, haciendo que la castaña se detuviera y abriera los ojos con sorpresa. La pelinegra la miró con cariño y la castaña sonrió, ambas juntaron sus cabezas con dulzura.

_El destino los trajo aquí para revivir._

—Final feliz escrito está, que mala situación. —dijo Mako y echó a llorar abrazando a Bolín.

—Su libertad pasó a la historia.—dijo Bolín, también con ojos vidriosos.

—Domada está la leona —dijeron ambos y lloraron juntos.

Ambas leonas iban caminando por un tronco caído que hacia de puente entre dos rocas. Al fondo se veía una límpida catarata y el cielo oscureciendo.

—No es un lugar genial?

—Es muy hermoso. Pero hay algo que no entiendo —dijo Asami— Has estado viva todo este tiempo ¿por qué no regresaste a la Roca del Rey?

—Es que quería ser independiente, vivir mi vida —dijo subiéndose a unas lianas suele sirvieron de cama— Eso hice y es hermoso.

—Nos hacías falta en casa.

—Ah nadie me necesita.

—Claro que sí, eres la reina!

—Asami ya lo discutimos. No soy la reina, Unalaq es el rey —Asami bajó los ojos.

—Korra, Unalaq dejó que las hienas invadieran el reino.

—Que?

—Todo lo destruyeron, no hay comida ni agua —Korra le dio la espalda— Si no haces algo morirán de hambre!

—No puedo regresar.

—Por qué? —Korra saltó y se adelantó sobre el tronco.

—No lo entenderías.

—Que es lo que no entendería?

—Ya ya ya, hakuna matata.

—Que?

—Hakuna matata, es algo que aprendí aquí ..

—Korra.

—Mira, a veces ocurren cosas malas, y si no puedes ponerle remedio ¿por qué angustiarte?

—Porque es tu responsabilidad!

—Tu también te fuiste no?

—Salí a buscar ayuda y te encontré a ti, no lo entiendes? Eres nuestra esperanza.

—Lo siento.

—Que te ha pasado? Ya no eres la misma Korra.

—Es cierto ya no soy la misma. Estas satisfecha?

—No, estoy decepcionada. —Ambas se miraron con dolor y molestia.

—Oh, ya empiezas a hablar como mi padre.—dijo la castaña alejándose.

—Ojalá fueras como él.

Korra se detuvo de golpe, enojada—: escucha crees que puedes aparecer en mi vida y decirme como vivirla? No tienes idea de lo que he vivido!

—La tendría si me lo dijeras!

—Olvidalo!

—Bien!

Poco después Korra andaba de una punta a la otra en el pastizal, miraba el césped con molestia. Los grillos cantaban y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento.

—Se equivoca, no puedo regresar, de qué serviría?. No se puede cambiar el pasado —Se detuvo y miró el cielo— dijiste que siempre estarías cuidándome! Pero no es cierto.. Todo es por mi, es mi culpa —Bajó el rostro con dolor, sollozando.

—Asatezaldululdala! —Korra miró sobre su hombro con molestia, el extraño cántico continuó y vio una simio sujetando con las patas una rama y con las manos otra, arriba de un árbol.

La simio brincó riendo y notó como la leona se alejaba. Korra llegó hasta un delgado tronco que cruzaba un río y miró su reflejo, el canto volvió y además le lanzó una roca a su reflejo en el agua.

—Asatezabananaldululdalalin —dijo y se colgó de una rama con una mano, apareciendo en un árbol adelante de la leona.

—Vamos corta con eso.

—Si lo corto vuelve a crecer! —Se rió mientras caminaba a su lado, con un bastón.

—Loca desquiciada. Ya deja de seguirme! Quien eres?

—La pregunta es quien eres tú —dijo girando el rostro y picando su pecho.

—Creí saberlo pero no estoy segura —dijo sentándose en el césped y bajando los ojos.

—Yo se quien eres, shhh ven acá, acercate —La jaló de la oreja y dijo:— azatesalaundalala wiwi!

—Ya basta! —replicó molesta— que quiere decir todo eso?

—Quiere decir que eres un simio, y yo no —rió agitando su bastón con frutas colgando.

—Creo que estas un poco confundida.

Korra le dio la espalda y caminó, pero un dedo en su nariz la detuvo, la simia había aparecido de nuevo frente a ella.

—No, la confundida eres tú. No sabes ni quien eres!

—Y supongo que tú si —respondió cansada.

—Claro, eres la hija de Tonraq —Korra abrió la boca y se giró a verla— Adios.

—Oye espera!

La persiguió por los pastizales hasta unas rocas amontonadas, donde la esperaba meditando con las piernas cruzadas.

—Conociste a mi padre? —dijo agitada.

—Corrección, conozco a tu padre.—La simio tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre las rodillas.

—No quisiera decírtelo —Bajó el rostro— pero él murió hace mucho tiempo.

—No! —Alzó un dedo y abrió los ojos— Te equívocas! Jijajajaja! Está vivo y te lo voy a mostrar! Sigue a la vieja Toph, conoce el camino! Ven!

Salió corriendo a un bosque tupido lleno de raíces y ramas entrelazadas. Korra perdió el rastro varias veces, apenas viendo una figura simiesca que seguía entre hojas y oscuridad.

—Deprisa! Por aquí!

—Oye esperame!

Cayó y tropezó, se atoró con lianas y al fin fue detenida por la simia:— alto —dijo poniendo su palma justo en el camino. Habían llegado a la salida, donde un pasto crecido ocultaba su destino— Shhhh, ve allá abajo —Le abrió el pasto y Korra echó el rostro hacia atrás conmocionada.

Bajó una corta pendiente y se halló en una roca sobre un estanque de agua brillante. Pudo ver su rostro y el firmamento sobre su cabeza, la neblina y los grillos cantando llenaban el rincón.

—No es mi padre, es sólo mi reflejo.

—No —Toph la sujetó de la cabeza y señaló con la otra mano— ahí está.

Apuntó al agua, Korra se miró con el ceño fruncido y algunas ondas en el agua formaron la imagen de su padre en el lugar donde su reflejo había estado.

—Lo ves? Él vive en ti.

—Korra.

—Padre?

Sobre su cabeza las nubes le dieron forma a un león con su imponente melena. Su voz profunda resonó en todo el lugar, el viento agitó el cabello de la leona.

—Korra, me has olvidado?

—No! Eso nunca!

—Olvidaste quién eres y así me olvidaste a mi. Ve en tu interior, eres mas de lo que eres ahora.—Las nubes se arremolinaron en torno a la silueta de Tonraq, brillando en su contorno—Toma tu lugar en el ciclo de la vida.

—Como puedo regresar? —gritó con su melena sacudiéndose— No soy la misma de antes.

—Recuerda quien eres —dijo ahora la perfecta imagen de Tonraq desde el cielo, con una luz fulgurante brillando a su alrededor— Tu eres mi hija, la reina verdadera —Korra lo observó con los ojos azules de una pequeña— Recuerda quien eres —dijo desvaneciéndose.

—No! Padre no me dejes! —corrió tras su imagen.

—Recuerda.

—No me dejes..

—Recuerdalo.

El cielo se despejó y Korra se sentó en el pastizal.

—Que fue eso?! El clima! Brrr —exclamó Toph llegando a su lado— muy peculiar, no crees?

—Si, parece que los vientos cambian.

—Ah, el cambio es bueno —dijo rascando su menton.

—Si, pero no es fácil. Sé lo que tengo que hacer pero.. Si regreso tendré que enfrentarme al pasado, y he estado huyendo desde hace tanto —Mientras estaba distraída, Toph alzó el bastón y le dio un golpe vertical en la cabeza— Ay! Por que hiciste eso!? —dijo sujetándose con una pata.

—No importa! —alzó ambas manos al aire— está en el pasado. Jejeje!

—Si, pero me dolió.

—Oh sí el pasado puede doler—dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Pero según lo veo puedes huir de él o aprender.

Le lanzó un golpe horizontal a la cabeza y Korra lo evadió agachandose.

—Ja! Ves? Y que vas a hacer?

—Primero, te quito el bastón. —Lo tomó con los dientes y lo lanzó.

—No no no! No mi bastón! —Notó que Korra corría y grito—: Oye qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a regresar!

—Eso! Hazlo! Date prisa! Wuuuujajajaja! —gritaba y reía alzando el bastón con ambas manos.

...

Mako la zuricata estaba durmiendo en la barriga de Bolín, ambos roncaban cuando Asami se acercó y lo empujó con una pata.

—Hola? Despierta.

Mako abrió los ojos y vio dos grandes ojos felinos viéndolo. Gritó y brincó, Bolín también gritó.

—Tranquilos! Soy yo! —dijo Asami.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! Carnívoros! Ah! —exclamó tomándose la cabeza.

—Viste a Korra?

—Creí que estaba contigo

—Si, pero no la encuentro ¿donde está?

—Jaja no la veras aquí —repuso la simio desde una rama— La reina ha regresado —dijo solemne poniendo una mano en su corazón.

—No puedo creerlo. Ha regresado!

—Regresado? A donde? —dijo Mako, miró la rama pero Toph ya no estaba— Oigan qué está pasando?! Y la simio quien es?

—Regresó a retar a Unalaq.

—A quien?

—A Unalaq! —dijo la leona.

—Que va una? —preguntó Bolín.

—No no no, es su tío.

—El mono es su tío? —dijo Mako.

—No! Korra regresó a retar a su tío para tomar su lugar como reina!

—Ahhh.

Korra corrió toda la noche y hasta el amanecer. Bajo el sol abrasador del desierto no se detuvo hasta llegar al que fue su antiguo hogar. Pero al llegar ahí, lo encontró arrasado, árido, sin césped ni plantas ni árboles llenos de vida. Horrorizada, vio una neblina de muerte llenando el prado, con esqueletos como un desierto yermo. Fijó sus ojos con ira en la obscurecida Roca del Rey cuando oyó una voz.

—Korra! espera! —Asami había llegado y se reunió con ella en un risco— es espantoso no?

—No quería creerte.

—Por qué regresaste?

—Porque me di cuenta de que huir de los problemas no resolvía nada. Tal vez no cambie el pasado, pero puedo hacer algo con esto. —dijo mirando al frente, a su hogar.

—Lo haremos juntos.

—Sera peligroso.

—Peligroso? Ja! Yo me río del peligro jajaja! —dijo Asami.

—No le veo lo gracioso a esto

—Mako! Bolín! Que están haciendo aquí? —dijo una sorprendida Korra volteando.

—Para servirte majestad —Se reverenció el jabali.

—Vamos a pelear con tu tío por esto? —dijo Mako viendo el paisaje.

—Si Mako, este es mi hogar.

—Ahh pues tu hogar necesita mucho arreglo. Bueno Korra! Si es importante para ti, estaremos contigo siempre —Él también hizo una pequeña reverencia haciendo sonreír a Korra.

Un viento frío sacudió sus cabellos mientras los nubarrones eran arrastrados hacia la Roca del rey.

Se arrastraron tras rocas y esqueletos de múltiples animales, viendo cientos de hienas descansando y royendo huesos en las inmediaciones del reino.

—Hienas, odio las hienas —Se quejó la zuricata. Susurró—: cual es el plan para engañar esas criaturas?

—Carnada —dijo Korra.

—Buena idea! .. Ugh .. Oye..

—Por favor Mako, hay que distraerlos de alguna forma.

—Que quieres? Que me ponga falda y baile ula ula?

Un momento después unos tambores llamaron la atención de las hienas, una zuricata con falda, collar de flores y otra flor en la cabeza bailaba animosamente junto a un jabalí sobre hojas verdes con una manzana en la boca.

—Se te antoja una carne bien jugosa a ti, deberías a mi amigo entero devorar —cantaba Mako mientras bailaba— y te gustará ya lo veras, sólo te tienes que formar. Tienes ganas?

—Sip sip! —decía Bolín.

—De tocino.—Las hienas se acercaron con baba cayendo de sus bocas abiertas mientras las leonas se escurrían en las fronteras.

—Yop yop.

—Es un cerdo.

—Yum yum

—Quieres ser un cerdo tú también! Sí! —gritaron y salieron corriendo con una manada de hienas detrás.

—Asami, busca a mi madre y alerta a las leonas. Yo buscaré a Unalaq. —dijo Korra una vez que evadieron a las hienas. Se separaron y la castaña corrió al palacio.

Un trueno retumbó mientras Korra se agazapaba para acercarse tras unas rocas. Entonces vio al rey en la torre de rocas.

—Senna! —Llamó él y Korra se detuvo.

La leona líder pasó por un pasillo de hienas que le gruñían y ladraban, pero ella mantuvo el rostro en alto como una reina. Caminó hasta llegar a Unalaq. Korra la miró con dolor.

—Si Unalaq?

—Donde están las cazadoras? No cumplen con su deber.

—Es que no hay comida. Las manadas se han ido.

—No! No las están buscando bien! —exclamó dando vueltas.

—Se acabó, no nos queda nada. Sólo una alternativa: irnos de este reino.

—No nos vamos a mover.

—Entonces nos has sentenciado a muerte!

—Que así sea.

—No puedes hacerlo —espetó Senna, Unalaq le dio la espalda.

—Yo soy el rey y haré lo que me plazca.

—Si fueras la mitad del rey que fue Tonraq..

—Soy diez veces mejor que Tonraq! —exclamó y le dio un golpe que la hizo caer de espaldas.

Desde las alturas de unas rocas, una figura felina fue iluminada desde atrás por un rayo. Con un gruñido, Unalaq lo notó y se echó atrás.

—Tonraq? No, tú estas muerto.

Korra bajó hasta su madre y la despertó con un empujón suave en la cabeza. La menor miró con odio a su tío.

—Ahh.. Tonraq? —dijo al ver su pelaje brillando castaño y sus ojos azules.

—No, Korra.

—Korra.. Estas viva. Cómo puede ser?

—No importa, he vuelto. —Acarició su cabeza con la de su madre y ella sonrió.

—Korra! Korra! Que gusto me da verte.. Viva.. —Le echó una mirada de odio a tres hienas, que tragaron saliva con dureza.

—Dame un motivo para no hacerte pedazos —Se acercó amenazante ella, hasta arrinconar a su tío contra una piedra.

—Oh Korra, las presiones de manejar un reino.

—Ya no son tuyas. Apartare Unalaq.

—Oh lo haría con gusto —rió nerviosamente— pero hay un pequeño problema, ves a las hienas? —señaló una enorme cantidad de animales observando con odio— Ellas creen que yo soy el rey.

—Nosotros no —dijo Asami llegando con las leonas— Korra es la verdadera reina.

—Tu decides Unalaq, o dimites o peleas.

—Cielos, todo tiene que acabar con violencia, no quiero ser responsable de la muerte de un miembro de la familia —dijo con pena, caminando hacia las leonas—No estas de acuerdo, Korra?

—No va a funcionar Unalaq. Ya lo he olvidado.

—Ah si? Y que hay de tus súbditos? Ellos también lo olvidaran? —dijo viendo a los ojos de las leonas.

—Korra, de qué esta hablando Unalaq? —preguntó Asami.

—Ah, con que no les has contado tu feo secreto —dijo el león rodeando a la leona— Bien Korra, es tu hora de decirlo, quien es la responsable de la muerte de Tonraq?

Todas abrieron los ojos con espanto ante la mención del rey anterior. Observaron a Korra que dijo:

—Yo.

Todas palidecieron, la madre se adelantó a su hija—: No es cierto, diles que no es cierto —rogó con pena mientras Korra bajaba la vista con culpa.

—Es cierto.

—Oyeron? Lo confiesa! —exclamó Unalaq mientras un trueno brillaba a su espalda— asesina!

—No, fue un accidente!

—Si no fuera por ti Tonraq seguiría con vida! Es tu culpa que muriera, acaso lo niegas?

—No.

—Pues eres culpable.

—No! No soy asesina!

Unalaq la arrinconó en la punta de la Roca del Rey, siendo seguido por los montones de hienas.

—Oh Korra estas en problemas. Y esta vez papi no te podrá salvar. Y ahora ya todos saben el porqué!

La castaña dio otro paso atrás y resbaló de la roca, quedando colgada con dos patas en la superficie. Un trueno impactó en el suelo cubierto de malezas y plantas resecas, creando un repentino incendio que pronto se propagó.

—Korra! —exclamó Asami.

—Mmm.. Donde he visto esto antes? —pensaba Unalaq con una pata en la boca— donde lo he visto? Ah si, lo recuerdo muy bien, así se veía tu padre poco antes de morir.

Korra intentaba impulsarse hacia arriba pero sus patas traseras resbalaban. Unalaq clavó sus garras en las muñecas de la leona y acercó la boca a su oído.

—Y aquí esta mi pequeño secreto: Yo lo maté.

La leona abrió los ojos con horror mientras recordaba a su padre cayendo a la estampida de ñus, siendo incapaz de ver qué lo había empujado o cómo hacer para ayudarlo.

Su cachorra interior gritó en sus recuerdos y ella rugió con fuerza. Aquella confesión le dio la fuerza para impulsarse arriba y derribar a Unalaq.

—Asesino!

—Korra por favor!

—Dilez la verdad!

—Bueno, la verdad? Es tan relativa.. —Korra puso sus garras en su cuello— Está bien, está bien. Yo lo maté..

—Que te oigan todos

—Yo maté a Tonraq! —exclamó y Senna rugió.

Las leonas corrieron hacia Unalaq, pero las hienas estaban más cerca y derribaron a Korra. Todas las leonas corrieron en su ayuda y pelearon con dientes y garras contra las hienas. Con unos zarpazos, Asami ayudó a Korra a liberarse.

—Iyyyaaaaa! Abran paso! —gritaba Mako arriba de Bolín mientras jugaban a los bolos con los animales.

Bolín le dio con las pezuñas delanteras y traseras a toda hiena que intentara atacarlo. Mako miraba con valentía a cada posible enemigo. Korra ya liberada se quitó de encima a una hiena y golpeó a otra que quería morderla. Entonces otra brincó de una roca intentando morder su cuello, pero un bastón la golpeó.

Korra miró arriba y vio a Toph con su peligroso bastón lanzando un grito de guerra. La simio cayó en medio de cuatro hienas, giró en el aire en cuanto una atacó y repartió golpes y patadas mientras gritaba al mejor estilo Bruce lee.

Las hienas desbordaban la roca del rey. Algunas persiguieron a Mako hasta el interior de la cueva, donde vio que Tenzin estaba atrapado en una caja torácica.

—Quiero salir! Quiero salir! —exclamó el tucán.

—Y yo quiero entrar! —dijo Mako metiéndose con él. Las hienas los rodearon— no me coman.

—Alto! —dijo Bolín en la entrada.

—Y ese puerco? —dijo Desna.

—Oh oh. Lo llamó puerco.—dijo Mako

—Me hablas a mi?

—Yo no sé nada.

—Me hablas a mi?!

—Se armó la gorda.

—Yo soy un cerdo decente ! No soy un puerco! Ahhhh! —gritó mientras atacaba.

La tercera hiena esperaba fuera mientras montones de rocas y huesos volaban por la entrada, pronto Eska y Desna salieron corriendo.

—Eso es lo que se merecían! —dijo Tenzin.

—Corran cobardes! Jujuju —Se rió con valentía Bolín.

Korra subió a varias rocas buscando a Unalaq con sus ojos en medio de la batalla. Al fin lo vio subiendo un camino lateral que llevaba a la cima. La leona rugió y lo persiguió. Montones de arboles incendiándose colgaban de las paredes. El humo llenaba el aire. Unalaq se detuvo al borde del techo, la caída era de unos diez metros, no había donde huir.

—Asesino..

—Korra ten piedad, te lo pido.

—No mereces vivir —dijo con odio acercandose.

—Pero Korra soy parte de la familia. Las hienas son las verdaderas enemigas, es su culpa, fue su idea —Las hienas tras nubes de humo lo oyeron y gruñeron.

—No voy a creerte. Todo lo que me has dicho ha sido mentira —dijo ciñéndose sobre él, Unalaq se agachó.

—Bueno, que piensas hacer? No matarías a tu propio tío.

—No Unalaq, no soy como tú.

—Oh Korra gracias, eres tan noble. Seré tu fiel vasallo. Y ahora en que puedo servirte ? —dijo levantándose— Dije, lo que sea..

—Huye —La expresión del león se contrajo— Huye lejos y nunca regreses.

—Oh entiendo, como tú quieras.. —Se deslizó frente a la leona y miró apenado el suelo, donde un poco de brazas y tierra ardía—.. Majestad!

Le lanzó las brazas a los ojos y Korra gritó e intentó limpiarse los ojos, pero Unalaq atacó y la mordió en la espalda. La derribó e intento morder su cuello, pero Korra se lo quitó de encima y comenzaron a intercambiar zarpazos entre el humo y las cenizas ardiendo. Unalaq le dio un arañazo que derribó a Korra boca arriba. El león brincó con sus garras dispuestas a acabar con su sobrina, pero ella le dio una patada con las patas traseras, enviándolo fuera del techo, rodó por las rocas y cayó a tierra firme.

Unalaq se levantó aturdido y vio a las hienas—: Ah, amigos míos.

—Amigos? Que no había dicho que éramos enemigos?

—Si, eso dijo —secundó otra hiena.

—La tercera hiena rió y se relamio. Entonces las risas estridentes de la manada de hienas lo atraparon en un cerco.

—No, no, amigos, no es así, lo que sucedió.. No fue mi intención! La verdad yo!

Pero las hienas no quisieron escucharlo, y las sombras se erigieron en la roca donde un león era mordido hasta la muerte por montones de hienas hambrientas.

La roca del rey estaba envuelta en fuego y humo cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer. Trayendo alivio a las pocas plantas restantes y animales sobrevivientes. Korra bajó del techo entre gotas de lluvia, Tenzin se reverenció cuando pasó junto a él. Las leonas la rodearon con aprobación y le dio un empujón cariñoso a Senna, luego acarició su rostro con el de Asami.

Entonces Toph sacudió su bastón con frutas colgantes y señaló la pasarela de la roca que pendía como un risco sobre el reinado. Korra caminó hasta la simio quien le hizo una reverencia, pero Korra la tomó del hombro y la abrazó.

—Llegó la hora —dijo Toph.

Ante la emocionada y feliz mirada de todos los leones, Korra caminó hasta la cima del risco con fuerza y nobleza. El agua de los ríos se reanimó con la lluvia y arrastró consigo los restos de esqueletos del reino. Korra alzó los ojos azules al cielo nublado, donde un pequeño espacio frente a ella se despejó mostrando el cielo azul.

—Recuerda —Oyó decir a la voz de su padre, sonrió y rugió.

Las leonas rugieron con ella, aprobando a la nueva reina.

Poco tiempo después el verde había nacido de nuevo. Las flores adornaban los prados, los arboles llenos de robustas ramas y hojas impecables, además de los animales que habían regresado al ciclo.

_Es un ciclo sin fin que nos mueve a todos. Y aunque estemos solos debemos buscar.._

Antílopes, jirafas, elefantes y montones de otros animales gritaban y vitoreaban a las leonas en el risco, acompañadas de un jabalí y una zuricata. Las leonas se acariciaron el rostro una contra la otra, cuando una simio llegó cargando una cachorra como muchos años atrás. Toph miró a ambas madres orgullosas y alzó en sus manos hacia el frente a la pequeña leona adoptada por ellas..

.. _Hasta encontrar nuestro gran legado en el ciclo sin fin. Ciclo sin fin._

_.._

**Hola! **

**Me encantó hacer esta adaptación aunque me tardé un poco en actualizar. Jeje. Me gustó el final de darles a Korra y Asami una hija adoptada, pero por otro lado no creo hacer la secuela de esta película ya que tendría que inventar mucho OC. Que opinan? **

**Espero que les haya gustado! La siguiente adaptación va a ser Aladdin en la que ya empecé a trabajar y voy a seguir actualizando mi otro fic "Vampiros, hombres lobo y una cazadora", pasen y lean si les interesa la acción, fantasía y el Korrasami. **

**Gracias por leer! Y gracias a Yona por la idea de hacer esta adaptación. Espero que te haya gustado! **

**Saludos!**


End file.
